When the real world is augmented by appending and displaying information of any kind in a real space, this is known as “augmented reality” (AR). One known AR technology is, for example, technology using a two-dimensional bar code which is printed on a card, for instance. This technology involves capturing an image of a two-dimensional bar code with a camera, identifying the two-dimensional bar code from the captured image in an image processing device, and displaying three-dimensional image data associated with the two-dimensional bar code on a display device, so as to be superimposed on the position of the two-dimensional bar code.
In conventional technology, processing by a single information processing device, such as an image processing device, is described, but there is no mention of the effects on a virtual space due to the exchange of information by a plurality of information processing devices.
One aspect of the present disclosure is an information processing system. The information processing system is an information processing system which includes a plurality of information processing devices, and in which the respective information processing devices carry out imaging by an imaging device. The respective information processing devices include: a imaging processing unit to generate a captured image by sequentially capturing images of a real space by an imaging device; a virtual space setting unit to set a virtual space commonly used by another information processing device which captures an image of one of an imaging object that is included in a captured image generated by the imaging processing unit, and an imaging object, at least a portion of an external appearance of which matches the imaging object, on the basis of at least the portion of the imaging object included in the captured image; and a transmission unit to send data relating to change in a state of a virtual space set by the virtual space generating unit, to the other information processing device, when the change in the state of the virtual space is detected.
By sending data relating to change in a state of a virtual space set by the virtual space generating unit, to the other information processing device, if a change in the state of the virtual space is detected, then the other information processing device is able to acquire change in the state of the virtual space. For example, it is possible to detect change in the state of the virtual space in cases where the other information processing device has not detected change in the state of the virtual space. Moreover, for example, in cases where the other information processing device has detected change in the state of the virtual space, it is possible to check the consistency with the change of the virtual space detected by the other information processing device. Consequently, according to the information processing system according to the present disclosure, it is possible to improve consistency between a plurality of information processing devices, in respect of change in the state of the virtual space. Furthermore, it is possible to share change in the state of the virtual space which corresponds to a real space, without contradictions, between respective users of a plurality of information processing devices, and therefore it is possible to achieve common enjoyment and a sense of unity, between the respective users.
In an information processing system which is one aspect of the present disclosure, the transmission unit of each information processing device may include a state change judging unit to judge whether or not the state of the virtual space set by the virtual space setting unit has changed from a previously set state, and may send data relating to the change in the state of the virtual space, to the other information processing device, when the state of the virtual space is judged to change by the state change judging unit. Because of this, when the settings of the virtual space have changed from a state of previous time, it is possible to send data relating to the change in the state of the virtual space, to the other information processing device, and consistency between a plurality of information processing devices is improved in respect of the change in the state of the virtual space.
An information processing system which is one aspect of the present disclosure further includes a marker which is present in a real space and has a shape enabling detection of a position and an attitude at the position. Moreover, the respective information processing devices may further include: a detection unit to detect the position and attitude of the marker in the captured image generated by the imaging processing unit, wherein the virtual space setting unit may generate the virtual space based on at least the position and attitude of the marker detected by the detection unit; and the transmission unit may, when the position or attitude of the marker change and the change in the state of the virtual space set by the virtual space setting unit is detected, send data relating to the change in the state of the virtual space, to the other information processing device. The change in the state of the virtual space due to change in the position or attitude of the marker is detected by an information processing device which captures an image of the marker. In this case, the information processing device which detects change in the state of the virtual space sends data relating to the change in the state of the virtual space, and therefore it is possible to confirm consistency between devices in respect of the state of the virtual space after change. Furthermore, even an information processing device which does not capture an image of the marker is able to detect change in the state of the virtual space due to movement of the marker, since that device receives data relating to change in the state of the virtual space, from the information processing device which detects change in the state of the virtual space due to movement of the marker.
In an information processing system which is one aspect of the present disclosure, the transmission unit of each information processing device may, when change in the state of the virtual space set by the virtual space setting unit is detected due to the change in the position or attitude of the marker, send data relating to change in the position and attitude of the marker to the other information processing device. Because of this, in cases where there is change in the virtual space due to change in the position or attitude of the marker, it is possible to send details of the change in the position or attitude of the marker, to the other information processing device.
In an information processing system which is one aspect of the present disclosure, the virtual space setting unit of each information processing device may include display processing unit to superimpose predetermined data on the captured image and to display the image on the display device at a position corresponding to the marker based on the attitude of the marker. Because of this, it is possible to superimpose predetermined data corresponding to the marker on the captured image, and the virtual space is made more exciting.
In an information processing system which is one aspect of the present disclosure, the respective information processing devices may further include a reception unit to receive data relating to the change in the state of the virtual space sent from the other information processing device, wherein the virtual space setting unit may generate the virtual space also based on data relating to the change received by the reception unit. By this means, it is possible for the information processing device to detect change in the state of the virtual space that is not detected by the information processing device itself, and to reflect this change in the virtual space set by the information processing device itself. Accordingly, it is possible to improve consistency between a plurality of information processing devices, in respect of change in the state of the virtual space.
In an information processing system which is one aspect of the present disclosure, the respective information processing devices may further include: a reception unit to receive data relating to the change in the position and attitude of the marker from the other information processing device, wherein the display processing unit may change and display the state of the predetermined data, based on data relating to the position and attitude of the marker received by the reception unit. By this means, the information processing device which receives data relating to the position and attitude of the marker is able to display the predetermined data in a state which is consistent with the predetermined data which is displayed on the display device of the information processing device that sent the data.
In an information processing system which is one aspect of the present disclosure, the respective information processing devices may further include: an operational input acceptance unit to accept an operational input from a user, wherein the virtual space setting device may generate a virtual space based on the operational input also. The change in the state of the virtual space due to an operational input to the information processing device from the user is detected by the information processing device which receives the operational input. Therefore, the information processing device which detects change in the state of the virtual space due to an operational input reports the change in the state of the virtual space to the other information processing device, whereby an information processing device which does not identify change in the state of the virtual space due to an operational input to an information processing device by the user is also able to detect the change in the state of the virtual space. By this means, it is possible to improve consistency between a plurality of information processing devices, in respect of change in the state of the virtual space.
In an information processing system which is one aspect of the present disclosure, the transmission unit of each information processing device may send data relating to the change in the state of the virtual space to the other information processing device, without routing via a relay device. By this means, for instance, it is possible for information processing devices which are located within a range of several meters of each other, to communicate directly. Furthermore, since this communication is not routed via a server or an access point, then unessential procedures, and the like, do not occur and communication between the information processing devices is used freely.
Moreover, the present disclosure may be a method, system, information processing device or a program recorded on a recording medium which is read by a computer or other device or machine. Here, the recording medium which is read by the computer, or the like, is a recording medium on which information such as data or a program is stored by an electrical, magnetic, optical, mechanical or chemical action, and from which information is read by a computer, or the like.
For example, one aspect of the present disclosure is an information processing method executed by each of a plurality of information processing devices included in a information processing system, the respective information processing devices carrying out imaging by an imaging device, the information processing method including: generating a captured image by sequentially capturing images of a real space by the imaging device; setting a virtual space commonly used by another information processing device which captures an image of one of an imaging object that is included in the generated captured image, and an imaging object, at least a portion of an external appearance of which matches the imaging object based on at least the portion of the imaging object included in the captured image; and sending data relating to change in a state of a virtual space, to the other information processing device, when the change in the state of the virtual space is detected.
Furthermore, for example, one aspect of the present disclosure is an information processing device, including: an imaging processing unit to generate a captured image by sequentially capturing images of a real space by an imaging device; a virtual space setting unit to set a virtual space commonly used by another information processing device which captures an image of one of an imaging object that is included in a captured image generated by the imaging processing unit, and an imaging object, at least a portion of an external appearance of which matches the imaging object based on at least a portion of the imaging object included in the captured image; and a transmission unit to send data relating to change in a state of a virtual space set by the virtual space setting unit, to the other information processing device, when the change in the state of the virtual space is detected.
Moreover, for example, one aspect of the present disclosure is a recording medium recording an information processing program which is executed by computers of respective information processing devices in an information processing system which includes a plurality of information processing devices, and in which the respective information processing devices carry out imaging by an imaging device. The information processing program is an information processing program which causes the respective computers to function as: a imaging processing unit to generate a captured image by sequentially capturing images of a real space by an imaging device; a virtual space setting unit to set a virtual space commonly used by another information processing device which captures an image of one of an imaging object that is included in a captured image generated by the imaging processing unit, and an imaging object, at least a portion of an external appearance of which matches the imaging object based on at least the portion of the imaging object included in the captured image; and a transmission unit to send data relating to change in a state of a virtual space set by the virtual space setting unit, to the other information processing device, when the change in the state of the virtual space is detected.